My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling which first flowered in 't Zand, Netherlands, in 1987. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of large-flowered Oriental hybrids in bicolored combinations of pink, white, and yellow, with pigmented papillae, suited to forcing into flower out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
I achieved the desired objective by intercrossing selected semi-upright pink Oriental seedlings suited to forcing for year-round use as cut-flowers and carrying the recessive gene for a yellow band.
The flowers of my new lily are characterized by large size and broad-tepalled "bowl-shaped" form, unusually thick substance, and deep pink coloration shading into a wide white area which surrounds a small yellow ray extending from the nectaries along the midrib, accented with deeper magenta-rose papillae on the basal half of the tepals, unique among Oriental hybrid lilies. It possesses unusually strong, stout stems. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor. The clone is a good grower and propagator, as observed at 't Zand, Netherlands, and at Salem, Oreg.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at 't Zand, Netherlands, and at Salem, Oreg. Successive generations produced by natural propagation from bulblets, by bulb scale propagation, and by tissue culturing from bulb scale explants have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.